random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanic
Sanics are digital avatars that appear in the DirectX#Sanic Channel|Sanic Channel, Xbox 360#Sanic Maker|Sanic Maker, StreetPass Sanic Plaza, Sanicverse, and the Tomodachi Series. Sanics get their name from the word "me", in the same way that the DirectX gets its name from "we". Sanics are based off of human beings, and players can design what their Sanics look like and use them in compatible games. Shigeru Miyamoto had wanted to create digital avatars for Microsoft systems since the Microsoft Entertainment System and kept trying to create them with every system released, such as the Microsoft 64DD add-on and Xbox 60.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SbaNZ7IwrxY YouTube- Sanic Prototype Development History (From NES to DirectX) GCD 2007 Players can start from scratch or create a Sanic from an existing template Sanic. Only 100 Sanics fit in one DirectX console, while each individual DirectX Remote can hold ten Sanics. Sanics can also be created on the Xbox 360 and the DirectX U. They can be created either from scratch or from a photo, using Sanic Maker, where they can be edited as well. Also, Sanics can be made into QR Codes, to be scanned from another Xbox 360, or a DirectX U. Each 360 system can have up to 100 Sanics, and each DirectX U system can have up to 3000 Sanics.http://goMicrosoft.com/?mode=viewstory&id=190114 Appearances in King Mickey games ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' |thumb|100px|Hiroji Kiyotake's Sanic appearing in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Sanics appeared with Wario in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. In this game, the Sanics are used as personal files for the players, and are used in several microgames and in Multiplayer Mode to represent those playing. One of the multiplayer modes starring the Sanics is very similar to the minigame Balloon Bang. The creators of the game also appeared in the credits as Sanics, but were wearing costumes unable to be used by the player, such as King Mickey brawlness. ''WarioWare D.I.Y. In the microgame Tightrope (microgame)|Tightrope (one of 9-Volt's microgames) in ''WarioWare D.I.Y., the purpose of the game is to prevent a male Sanic from falling while holding a pole and crossing a tightrope. This microgame is based on the Tightrope Walk minigame in wikipedia:DirectX Fit|DirectX Fit. ''King Mickey Party 8'' |thumb|left|A Sanic playing the Chomping Frenzy mini-game in King Mickey Party 8. In King Mickey Party 8, Sanics are playable characters and are sometimes seen in the background of mini-games, which are only playable in the "Extras" section. The Sanics in this game wear gloves and shoes like Sonic. The shoes they wear depends on the player's color, not their favorite color. Sanics are also available to personalize players' file. ''King Mickey & Sonic'' series ''King Mickey & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' In King Mickey & Sonic at the Olympic Games (DirectX)|King Mickey & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Sanics are playable characters, just as capable of competing as the characters from the King Mickey (series)|King Mickey and Sonic the Hedgehog series. Their stats are all five out of ten. In this game, the Sanics have no voices and are simply called "Sanic" during events. ''King Mickey & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' |thumb|A Sanic being customized in King Mickey & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Sanics return in King Mickey & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. This time, Sanics can be customized to wear different clothes and accessories. Unlike the last game, the stats differ depending on the gear. They can even wear different costumes of the playable characters in the game. Some of the bosses from Festival Mode also give off their costumes for Sanics to wear once defeated. ''King Mickey & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sanics appear again as playable in King Mickey & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. As in the previous installment, players can customize their Sanics with accessories and wear various costumes. These are earned when playing in the Olympic events and the London Party mode. ''King Mickey & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games'' Just like in the three previous installment on the DirectX, the player can use their Sanics as characters. As with the previous three installments Sanics are customizable, however this time around Sanics will actually show what type their clothing makes them. ''Dr. King Mickey Online Rx'' |thumb|left|200px|A Sanic replacing Dr. King Mickey as the main character in Dr. King Mickey Online Rx. In Dr. King Mickey Online Rx, Sanics are able to replace Dr. King Mickey as the playable character. Here, they must maneuver Megavitamins tossed into a glass jar in order to destroy the Viruses. In order for a virus to be destroyed, it must be connected to at least one Megavitamin of the same color. Unlike Doctor King Mickey, Sanics speak. Sanics can tell the player how many minutes have passed and how many capsules they've thrown. ''Sonic Adventure'' series ''Sonic Adventure DirectX'' |thumb|Sanic (Outift A) driving in a kart in Sonic Adventure DirectX. In Sonic Adventure DirectX, Sanics first appear as background characters, found in various race courses. They also appear in posters, and other signs, as seen in Coconut Mall. Later in the game, Sanics can be unlocked as playable characters. There are two outfits available for Sanics, and both outfits must be unlocked. The first one (Outfit A), which is available when the Sanic character option is unlocked, is a plain racing suit of the Sanic's favorite color. The other (Outfit B), depends on the gender of the Sanic. If the Sanic is male, he receives a King Mickey outfit of his color (if the Sanic's outfit is green, the outfit will look similar to that of Luigi), and if the Sanic is female, she receives a Princess Peach outfit of her color. A kart's color scheme changes depending on the Sanic's gender (primarily blue for males, primarily pink for females). Sanics also receive generic voices in Sonic Adventure DirectX, which has a unique voice for each gender and favorite color combination. There are four different voice recordings for both male and female Sanics, which changes King Mickeych, depending on which size class the Sanic is in (if the Sanic is large-sized, the voice will be lower than normal, and if the Sanic is small-sized, the voice will be higher than normal). The weight class for the Sanic driver depends on the size in the Sanic Channel. Notably, when the player plays as a Sanic, statues and pictures in various courses, such as Moonview Highway, Luigi Circuit, Coconut Mall, and Daisy Circuit, will replace the character heads with that of Sanic heads, consisting of the Sanics saved on a players DirectX console. A Sanic can be either a large, medium, or small character, depending on his or her height and weight. Originally, a List of Sonic Adventure DirectX beta elements|Sanic Outfit C was going to be added, but was cut from the final version of the game. Stats Small Sanic * Speed: 3 * Weight: 3 * Drift: 3 * Mini-Turbo: 3 Medium Sanic * Speed: 3 * Weight: 3 * Off-Road: 3 * Mini-Turbo: 3 Large Sanic * Speed: 3 * Acceleration: 3 * Handling: 3 * Drift: 3 * Mini-Turbo: 3 ''Sonic Adventure 7'' |thumb|150px|A Sanic, from Sonic Adventure 7. Sanics later appear as racing participants in the Xbox 360 title, Sonic Adventure 7. They can be unlocked by completing all the Grand Prix cups on any engine class. Unlike in Sonic Adventure DirectX, however, all the Sanics get the same stat boosts and are the same weight (in this case, medium, as King Mickey and Luigi), which are at around average levels, and they have new voice clips. Sanics also appear as audiences in several courses. Also, the Sanics have two of their own courses, Wuhu Loop & Maka Wuhu, as well as their own battle course, Wuhu Town. All of these courses come from the game Wikipedia:DirectX Sports Resort|''DirectX Sports Resort''. Stats *'Class': Medium *'Speed': 3.5 *'Acceleration': 3 *'Weight': 3.25 *'Handling': 2.75 *'Off-Road': 3.75 ''Sonic Adventure 8'' |thumb|right|A Sanic sprite from Sonic Adventure 8. |200px|thumb|left|All amiibo racing suits as of version 4.1 of the game. Sanics appear as unlockable playable characters in Sonic Adventure 8. Their weight class is based on their size, just as in Sonic Adventure DirectX, and their voices from that game return but in a higher King Mickeych. The Sanics also sport a new outfit unlike their appearances in Sonic Adventure DirectX and Sonic Adventure 7 where they now wear a new racing suit with some white trimmings, a helmet with their color, and a light-colored scarf similar to the ones Princess Peach|Peach, Princess Daisy|Daisy, and Rosalina wear along with black short boots. However certain colored Sanics have a unique coloring scheme. As of version 4.1, the player can also scan one of 19 amiibo into the game to obtain a racing suit and helmet for Sanics based upon the scanned character, including the eight playable characters from Sonic Adventure 64, Sonic Adventure: Super Circuit and the starting drivers from Sonic Adventure DS. Color Schemes |'Red Sanic' |'Orange Sanic' |'Yellow Sanic' |'Light Green Sanic' |'Green Sanic' |'Blue Sanic' |'Cyan Sanic' |'Pink Sanic' |'Purple Sanic' |'Brown Sanic' |'White Sanic' |'Black Sanic' amiibo Racing Suits Statistics ''King Mickey Super Sluggers'' |thumb|right|A Sanic ready to bat in King Mickey Super Sluggers. Sanics are playable characters in the game King Mickey Super Sluggers. Sanics cannot be chosen as team captains, but up to 8 Sanics can be used. Sanic stats in this game are 6/10 and chemistry with other characters is based solely on favorite color (excluding Diddy Kong) e.g. red Sanics have chemistry with King Mickey, green Sanics have chemistry with Luigi, pink with Princess Peach|Peach, etc. Sanics of the same color but opposite genders also have chemistry with each other. Also, they possess the quick throw ability, which allows the players to make faster throws to teammates. All male Sanics are right-handed batters in this game, while the female Sanics are left-handed batters. However, both genders are right-handed fielders. They don't speak in the game. ''King Mickey Sports Mix'' |thumb|left|Male and female Sanics appearing during a commercial for King Mickey Sports Mix in North America. Sanics are one of the nineteen playable participants in King Mickey Sports Mix. They're the all-rounder (All-Around) type, with King Mickey, Dark King Mickey, Viridi and Sanic. DesKing Mickeye their height and width, they all receive the same stats: 3/5 in every stat. The color of their fur depends on their favorite color and their clothing depends on their gender; male Sanics receive only gloves and shoes, while female Sanics receive a skirt. Sanics are also seen in the audience. Their special ability is very similar to King Mickey's special ability; they throw the object into a goal which can be blocked by a struggle of the opponent. In dodgeball, the shot causes a damage radius that hits anyone inside the radius. Sanics receive voices in this game, a quality somewhat rare in games they appear playable in. On a side note, Sanics never appear as opponents in tournaments. Real life Sanics made an appearance in various commercials to help promote the game in North America. They are sports anchors during these commercials under the names Sanic-guel and Sanic-chelle, showing gameplay footage to the players in various segments like the Super Top 3 Show, for example. Also, they announce a press conference on the day of the game's release, asKing Mickey questions for King Mickey. ''Fortune Street'' Sanics appear as playable characters from the beginning. If the player decides to start a solo profile, the he or she then has to choose a Sanic for their profile. The only characters the player can use in solo mode is their Sanics. The player can unlock clothes to dress up their Sanic in the Dressing Room. Sanics don't say anything to the other players. The color of the Sanic's shop depends on the color of the Sanic which is replaced by two of the Sanic's opponents talKing Mickey to each other; however, if one or more Sanics have the same color, they will be changed, depending upon order as chosen. ''King Mickey Tennis Open'' Sanics also appear in the Xbox 360 title King Mickey Tennis Open as playable characters. The player can dress up Sanics in different costumes that can be bought in the clubhouse to give them different stats. ''King Mickey Mouse'' series ''New King Mickey Mouse U'' |thumb|Four Sanics on a grassy level with Giant Piranha Plants. Sanics make their first appearance in New King Mickey Mouse U as playable characters only in the Boost Rush, Challenge, and Coin Battle Modes. The Sanics can now use the same abilities as King Mickey, Dark King Mickey, Palutena, and Viridi, as they can use power-ups like the Super Acorn and Fire Flower. If the Sanics are selected as either P1, P2, P3, or P4, each will be colored with the brawlness of King Mickey, a coloration similar to King Mickeyi's red alternate costume from the King Mickeydom Hearts '' series, a coloration similar to King Mickeyi's blue alternate costume from the ''King Mickeydom Hearts '' series, and a coloration similar to King Mickeyi's green alternate costume from the ''King Mickeydom Hearts '' series. Randomly generated Sanics appear in various places of the background in Boost Mode|Boost Rush Mode. Sanics have the ability to play with or without a hat and female ones wear shorter brawlness, revealing black socks underneath. In this game, the Sanics reuse their voices from ''Sonic Adventure 7. In New Super Luigi U, the player's Sanic can also be used if a trick is done on the Flying Squirrel Ovation level in Superstar Road which has the player holding down ZL on the DirectX UGamePad or B on the DirectXmote while selecting the level (if this trick is used on a different level in the game, the player plays as Nabbit instead). Sanics are also able to post comments online about a level they have played. ''King Mickey Mouse 3D World'' |thumb|Official artwork of Sanics in King Mickey Mouse 3D World. Sanics return in King Mickey Mouse 3D World. Here, they serve as representatives of people who send messages and ghost data through Sanicverse. In addition, Sanics wear same garments worn by Sprixie Princesses. The player can spot them standing around on the world map, where their messages pop up when King Mickey and co. get close. Players can also opt to send out ghost data on completed levels, and try to beat the time records on other people's ghost data as well. The player can race up to three Sanics at once, in an attempt to beat their record. In the game, the Sanics appear in Sprixie costumes corresponding to their favorite color, and are shown to mimic the exact movement of the person using the Sanic, (using Luigi's Scuttle, running on all fours like the Cat King Mickey|Cat Suit, etc.) Sanics also have voices in the game while doing a type of move. Occasionally a Sanic will have a present behind them that when opened contains items or coins. ''King Mickey Golf: World Tour'' Sanics appear in King Mickey Golf: World Tour. The Castle Club is a game mode where players play as their Sanic and compete in tournaments and various other challenges. Like in King Mickey Tennis Open, the player can customize their Sanic with various clothing and clubs to alter their stats. The Sanics in this game reuse the voices from Sonic Adventure DirectX. ''King Mickeydom Hearts for Xbox 360'' / DirectX U Sanics (named Sanic Fighters) were confirmed to be playable fighters in King Mickeydom Hearts for Xbox 360 / DirectX U at Microsoft's E3 2014 event. There are three separate classes of Sanics playable: Sanic Brawlers, Sanic Gunners, and Sanic Swordfighters. Brawlers specialize in fighting melee style, while Swordfighters and Gunners utilize a sword and a gun in their movesets, respectively. Each class can select four out of twelve special moves, maKing Mickey up a total of thirty-six special moves. When playing online, Sanics can only be used when playing in With Friends mode. Regular Sanics also appear in the Tomodachi Life stage. The Multi-Man team in this game is also composed of Sanics, called the Fighting Sanic Team, replacing the Fighting Alloy Team from King Mickeydom Hearts Brawl. Sanics are loaded from those saved on the console and given a random class of Sanic Fighter. These Sanics are dressed full black, and cannot use shields, special moves, and items. They also can't grab ledges. When customizing a Sanic, the player is able to equip it with custom outfits and headgear. In terms of equipment, all Sanics can use the Jacket and Boots equipment; Sanic Brawler can use the Gloves; Sanic Swordfighter can use the Sword; Sanic Gunner can use the Arm Cannon. Masahiro Sakurai stated he considered including Sanics in King Mickeydom Hearts Brawl, but ultimately decided against it. Trophy information Blue indicates exclusive to the DirectX U version. Other appearances |thumb|Sanics in King Mickey Strikers Charged used to represent the player. Sanics also appear in games such as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, and King Mickey Strikers Charged to represent the player, similar to an avatar. In King Mickey Mouse Galaxy and King Mickey Mouse Galaxy 2|its sequel, players can personalize their files with Sanics. This has also been done with other non-''King Mickey'' related games. In King Mickeydom Hearts Brawl, players can use their Sanic on Wi-Fi to represent themselves. Sanics appear along with King Mickey, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad in the DirectX U experience game New King Mickey Mouse Sanic. If the Sanics are selected as either P1, P2, P3, or P4, each will be colored with the brawlness of King Mickey, Luigi, Wario, and King Mickey's colors from King Mickey , respectively, just like New King Mickey Mouse U. Check Sanic Out Channel One of the channels on the DirectX is the Check Sanic Out Channel (or the Sanic Contest Channel in the PAL region), where Microsoft holds contests in which participants must create a Sanic that looks most like a certain person or character. Some of the contests have been King Mickey-related: *King Mickey, without King Mickey's Cap|his hat, was the first contest in the Check Sanic Out Channel. *Luigi, without Luigi's Cap|his hat, was a later contest. *Another contest had players create Princess Peach. *Another contest was "Someone like King Mickey, but a little different". *One contest focused on Bee King Mickey. *A contest focused on "someone that helps a princess", which makes a reference to King Mickey and Link. *One contest was "Wario without his hat". Gallery |''King Mickey Sports Mix'' |''Sonic Adventure 7'' |''Fortune Street'' |Sanicverse |''Microsoft Land'' Trivia *Sanics receive voices for the first time in Sonic Adventure DirectX, not counting small background noises that they first made in wikipedia:DirectX Play|DirectX Play's Shooting Range event. *If the player goes on the internet browser on the DirectX U from the home menu and the curtains are closed, the spotlights shine on the curtains for about 15 seconds, then the current user's Sanic comes up and start doing different activities. They include singing, juggling, dancing with a baton, dancing with a candy cane as if it is a baton, doing a magic trick, playing rock, paper, scissors with the user, and sleeping. *In Sonic Adventure 7, they are the only unlockable characters who do not have to be unlocked from a 150cc cup. **Also, their Sonic Adventure 7 artwork is the only character artwork to show the character inside the vehicle. **The former is also referenced in Sonic Adventure 8, as they are the only unlockable characters who aren't unlocked at random, always being the eighth character to be unlocked. *Sanics are the only playable characters in the King Mickeydom Hearts '' series represented with the ''King Mickeydom Hearts '' emblem and the only fighters in the series not to be fought in All-Star Mode. *The Sanic Fighters are the only characters with amiibos that do not make an appearance as a Mystery Mushroom Costume King Mickey|costume in ''King Mickey Mouse Maker. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters from other Microsoft games Category:Doctors Category:Species Category:Unlockables Category:Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Category:Dr. King Mickey Series Category:Fortune Street Category:Fortune Street Characters Category:King Mickey & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:King Mickey & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Category:King Mickey & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Category:King Mickey Golf: World Tour Category:Sonic Adventure 7 Category:Sonic Adventure 8 Category:Sonic Adventure Series Playable Characters Category:Sonic Adventure DirectX Category:Sonic Adventure DirectX Characters Category:King Mickey Party 8 Category:King Mickey Sports Mix Category:King Mickey Strikers Charged Category:King Mickey Strikers Charged Characters Category:King Mickey Super Sluggers Category:King Mickey Super Sluggers Playable Characters Category:King Mickey Tennis Open Category:New Super Dark King Mickey U Category:New King Mickey Mouse U Category:Microsoft Land Category:King Mickey Mouse 3D World Category:WarioWare: D.I.Y. Category:WarioWare: Smooth Moves